Descry
by xxivxo
Summary: Following the death of Saki Konishi, two individuals are left behind to sort out the wreckage that was and is the past, present, and perhaps the future. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-
1. Prologue

_And I thought that we could sit around and talk for hours_

_About things I couldn't say to you_

_And things that we could never do._

**Black.**

The one color that was associated with the concept of something dark. A mere glance upon it was a constant reminder of the dread that was reality. Everything had shifted so drastically in just a few days' time; it was still hard to believe that it was truly occurring.

But the tears made it real. The casket that held the last bit of concrete evidence made it even realer. The fact that nothing but the smiles that were seen in photographs aligned throughout the house made the sadness almost overwhelming in seconds.

Yosuke Hanamura stood in the upstairs foyer of his best friend's house. His eyes took in the numerous pictures on the wall, and they all kept insisting for him to face the fact that his childhood friend was now gone from this world.

As he tried not to let tears swell in his eyes, he felt his phone vibrate softly in his pocket. Glancing around, he found one of the guest rooms further down the hall nearby and headed inside to try and catch the call. As he pulled his phone out, the call was cut off and went straight to a voicemail. Sighing in frustration, he waited until he got the notification for it. It was just as he pressed to call that he heard a sudden sound of footsteps and he felt the odd need to hide.

Moving into the closet nearby, he swiftly closed the door just as he was able to make out two figures stumbling into the room and the door being closed behind them. Sounds of soft giggling from a woman were heard, and Yosuke was desperately trying to block out what he already knew was going to occur. Just as he held his hand up to his ear to at least try and hear what the voicemail said, his eyes peered through the small slits of the closet door and what he saw made him clench his phone in anger.

Yosuke looked away as the situation grew more intense. It hardly seemed to last long though, the girl appeared to have been experienced in the quick rendezvous with strangers. She was giggling and muttering for him to call her within a few minute's time, and as soon as she was gone, Yosuke slammed open the closet door.

The other presence in the room was in the middle of re-adjusting his pants and fixing his belt. As he peered over at the brunette through his grey eyes, he took in the obvious aura of hate.

This was how it always was.

"Nice to see you're rebounding so quickly."

"Are you stalking people in your spare time now too?"

Yosuke glared at him as he shoved his phone into his pocket and took a few steps closer to him.

"How fucking sick are you? Your girlfriend of four years just died not even a week ago and you're already out and about screwing anything that moves?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He shook his head, fixing the collar of his white shirt before turning curtly towards the door.

Yosuke wasn't having it. He quickly darted after him, drawing in closer to have the other man almost pressed against the door as his hand was on the doorknob.

"Yeah I doubt I would ever understand what goes on in that fucked up head of yours since I actually care about people."

"In what other way do I have to say 'you wouldn't understand' before it will be simple enough for you to grasp?"

"Tch. Do whatever. You never deserved Saki though."

"You think you could've done a better job?"

Yu scoffed as he stared back into brown eyes that were leering at him in a dangerous way.

"I don't have to explain myself to an asshole like you."

"And I don't have to stay here with an annoyance like you."

He stated bluntly just as he tugged on the doorknob, knocking the other back a few steps. Not even sparing him a glance, he walked through the doorway and headed back down the hallway.

Yosuke stood there, fist clenched, anger boiling over as he tried not to think of how many wrongs had been happening lately. Nothing was the same now, nothing would ever be the same, and he couldn't stand how he was going to have to find a way to endure the regret and find a way to live with it now as well.

Little did either of them know, there was nothing like a funeral to bring people together.


	2. Denial

**Denial**

* * *

If he ever hated anything, it was the fact that everything always seemed to cave in around him all at the same time.

The death of his childhood friend had to fall on the same week directly before mid-terms and his life was already hard enough as it was with his rent being late only to receive one last warning before he would be evicted if such a thing ever happened again.

Dropping his school bag on the chair in his apartment comprised of one bedroom, a kitchen, and a small living area, Yosuke was thoroughly exhausted from having to endure a long day of classes. Catching up in the few days he had missed was going to be hard enough, and he still had to endure one more stage of the tragedy that occurred.

His phone was set aside as he started going through his normal routine of shedding his shoes and belongings before turning on his computer and heading into the kitchen for a drink. He grabbed a soda from the fridge, opening it before taking a sip and standing in one spot for a moment as he mulled over his thoughts.

The soft sound of his phone vibrating made brown eyes instantly stare over at the phone that sat on the small table further away. In that moment, the darkest form of de-ja-vu came over him.

Just a week ago he had been standing in that very spot, having just gotten home from a long night at work. He'd gotten a soda, stood there for a second, only to have his phone begin to vibrate enough to actually fall off the table and onto the floor.

When he finally reached it, the only thing he heard was the softest of sobs and then a woman that had almost become like family telling him how his best friend, Saki Konishi, had died in a car accident that night.

It took about a minute for the words to sink in, an hour for him to realize that it was real, and four days to finally see that nothing would be the same now.

Pacing over to the living room, he sat down on his small couch, staring over at the wall as he remembered so many things from the past. The experiences he had shared with her when they were children, the life lessons they went through together as they got older, and in the present they were supposed to still be going through such things. But now, it seemed as if Yosuke was on his own.

Practically slamming down his can of soda, he tried not to let tears of frustration and disbelief sting at the corner of his eyes again. It had been hard on him the first few days of the shocking realization, and even now when he dwelled on it for too long it would made him go into a vicious cycle of denial.

What made it even worse was how when he would remember the funeral, the most disturbing of all scenarios kept replaying in his mind. It made his denial form into anger, even hate.

From the time he had first met the man, he hadn't liked him. Granted, when the guy had first started dating Saki, they had still been mere teenagers. At the age of eighteen, they were still immature, going through life, trying to sort things out. He had been a year older, always having been a step ahead, and maybe it had been a tad bit of jealousy woven throughout the hate, but there were still vast amounts of that malicious feeling.

The perfect guy who was rich and smart and everyone liked him. Yosuke always found it almost suffocating in his presence, and he always thought he was _too_ perfect. There had to be some flaws underneath. The sinking suspicions that perhaps he wasn't treating his best friend right had always bothered him, especially when he would meet up with her and have her looking as if she had just been crying mere minutes before.

It wasn't an easy thing to live with either, the other aspect that only he knew. It was one thing he wouldn't let out, simply because, he cherished her far too much to risk losing her at all.

But, now there had been no choice in how he had lost her.

The fact that he lost her completely made him even madder than if he had taken a chance on the impossible. The fact that he had let some asshole who probably had treated her terribly spend the remaining years of her life with her made him feel even angrier and a huge weight of regret started tolling on him.

As he looked away from the wall, he vaguely remembered his phone ringing. Leaning over, he grabbed it from the table and pushed a few keys to trigger his voicemail.

The soft voice of Saki's mother played on the message. It was to inform him about a few things that had been left to him in her will. One thing about the Konishi family, he had always found it odd how her parents insisted on writing up their children's wills every five years after they turned a certain age. Of course, their family had a hard enough time living through numerous health problems, so it wasn't really surprising at the same time.

Setting his phone aside, he laid back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling now as he heard the words replaying in his mind.

Tomorrow. Four thirty. At **his** apartment.

The thought of seeing him again made him loathe the idea, but the fact that it was _her_ last will and testament..he felt tears threatening to form again.

_Flip the coin._

The evening drew later just as a lone figure entered a vast apartment. The man with silver locks and matching eyes loosened his tie, slipping off his shoes as he wondered into the confines of the quiet.

It was still strange to think that a week ago another person had been living in this very place with him.

The thought haunted him, but he brushed it away and took to heading to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch. It had been a long day, an even longer one because of the looks and constant messages, calls, verbalizations of consolation for his loss. Everyone kept insisting that he was still so young, he could still find someone else or move elsewhere to escape the possible reminders of her.

Neither idea really interested him. In a way he was shocked from what had occurred. In another, he was more shocked at how calm he had been through everything so far.

They had been together since he had been in his second year of college, she in her first. The dynamic had been great back then, so great they had ended up moving in together about a year later. They shared everything for what felt like ages, so it was obvious whenever them sharing everything slowly transformed into them sharing absolutely nothing with one another.

Setting down the glass, he felt the alcohol numbing his mouth, making his senses alter a little as he kept the glass in hand and headed out into the living room.

Remembering all the years before, all the good times, it should've been easy for him to feel more than he did now. Really he was just rather numb to everything. It had gotten to such a low point that all the bad outweighed the good, and there was a moment that he had been buried so far down into it that he couldn't even think of a possible solution.

So things gradually got worse with time. He could only adapt, try not to lose his sanity, and only hope that maybe it would get better with time. But time only brought about more mishap and even worse problems. He tried not to think of specifics, tried to just focus on how it all ended up coming to this. It was ironic how he had found himself thinking just a day before she died that 'things couldn't get any worse'.

Chuckling almost darkly to himself, he sipped at his drink, staring out the vast window showing nothing but the darkness of the night.

It had always been amusing to him how things never played out in his favor.

The sudden prickling of remembrance made him take a huge swig of his drink.

The other day filtered into his mind. He hadn't seen him in at least three months.

It had been amusing because the hate had been evident in just one glance from him. Of course, it had been a gradual build up over time, but Yu always knew that Yosuke didn't like him. Not that he really cared about that fact, it was just a little annoying seeing as he had been best friends with his..well former girlfriend.

The hate didn't bother him. It was more so the arrogance and slight immaturity that put him off any possible friendship with the brunette.

Staring down at the last layer of scotch drifting amidst the ice, he breathed in slowly.

It seemed like fate really didn't want to spare him any sort of break lately. He was going to have to deal with the annoyance again tomorrow.

He really did have the worst string of bad luck.


	3. Avowal

**Avowal**

* * *

The next morning came much too soon for Yosuke. He was practically pacing in the elevator as it was moving up to the correct floor. It was the weirdest feeling, going through the motions of going to that one apartment where his best friend had lived for a few years, and she wasn't going to be there whenever he arrived.

The elevator hummed softly and just as the door opened he found himself walking much more slowly than he usually would have. When he eventually forced himself to knock on the apartment door, the familiar face of Saki's mother answered and allowed him inside.

Hugs were shared, moments of uneasy sadness filling the room as she directed him to towards the hallway.

"This will only take a few moments. Being here pains me too much."

"Yeah I feel the same way."

She patted his hands as she led him to the bedroom which used to belong to the residents of the all-too-quiet apartment. As Yosuke peered in the slowly opening doorway, his eyes caught sight of the one person he was dreading of running into again.

"I have to get going. Come and see me soon."

Yosuke nodded, hugging the old woman before she said her goodbyes to the other figure in the room and silently left the apartment moments later.

When the silence became almost suffocating, Yosuke allowed himself to look at the figured clothed in black and grey on the bed. The subtle sound of pages flipping made him glance at the small book caught between his hands.

"She left this for us."

"A book?"

"Her diary."

There was a brief pause, a moment of inner-decision making as Yosuke debating moving further into the room and closer to the bed.

"I think you should see it."

The debate was settled at the suggestion, and soon he was crossing over the carpeted floor and reaching for the small book. It was ruby-colored, coated with a patch of floral design with a velvet texture to it over the front side of it.

Yosuke felt a little weird as he opened the book. It felt like he was invading her privacy somehow, but he kept reminding himself that she wanted them to read this so it calmed him enough to flip through some of the pages. Most of it from the beginning was simple things, talking about her new apartment, living with her boyfriend, having to deal with college. As he began to progress further back, he noticed pages were missing, dates not aligning correctly. Disregarding it for now, he eventually reached what appeared to be one of the more prominent entries, and something made him stop and thoroughly read every word on the page.

_April 20._

_There's been so much going on lately, I don't even know how I can start to write it out. I've been really stressed out, crying a lot too. I want to tell someone, I wish I could trust people like I used to. It's getting harder to even tell Yosuke anything that I used to be able to when we were younger. Yu is out of the question too, since he just never seems interested in talking anymore._

_I tried to get them together too, just to tell them about how I got access to a scholarship for graduate school. Every time I try to get them in mere feet of one another, they act like they hate each other. I don't even know if they really do, it just really makes me upset that they can't get along, even if it's just for my sake. They both mean a lot to me, and I feel like if they really got to know each other instead of just going off what they see or hear, then maybe things would be different._

_I guess it doesn't really matter though. I can't make them do something they don't want to do. It just seems so childish, and we're getting older every day. Sometimes I wish I was younger again just so things wouldn't be so hard. Maybe one day I'll get a miracle and everything will be exactly as I want it to be. I wonder if people get that at least once in their lives._

The fingers that were guiding over the words stopped at the last line.

Grey eyes were met as soon as he had looked up, and Yosuke felt a strange feeling quelling up from within himself.

"She wanted us to be friends?"

"She always wanted that."

Yosuke sighed, closing the book shut before handing it back to the other. He felt weird holding it at all.

"We hate each other."

"Do we?"

The sudden question made him stop short as he was caught between walking back closer to the door and looking over at the silver-haired man that was now standing up from his previous position on the bed.

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

Brown eyes changed to a slightly-lidded look, close to a glare but not entirely.

"She wanted us to be friends. I consider this her dying wish if she left this diary specifically for us." Yu patted the book once before setting it on the bedside table nearby.

"Can you even handle an attempt at that?"

"I can handle anything." Yu placed a hand on his hip as he met the gaze that was set on him. "Can you?"

Yosuke made a low noise, glancing away as his mind flipped back and forth between the subject at hand. To be friends with someone he had always functioned solely hating on. It was hard to distinguish the man in front of him as anything else but a pretentious rich bastard amongst other things.

But, seeing the diary had made him feel odd. It had been like looking through her eyes. The last thing she really wanted was for them to be friends. And in some strange way, Yosuke suddenly wasn't feeling completely put off from the idea. Yu was the last, close connection he had to Saki, aside from her mother.

If Saki had found something good enough in Yu to befriend him and…other things...then he could at least give her dying wish a chance.

"I can."

Yu gave him a solemn look before looking at his watch and starting to walk past him to exit the room.

"I have to get to a meeting." Pausing at the doorway, he looked back to the brunette. "We should probably exchange numbers."

Yosuke reached into his pocket, fumbling for his phone and silently raising his orange phone up to the black one in front of him. A soft sound was made to signal the success in the transfer, and just as Yosuke went to put his phone away again, he had remembered something he had been meaning to ask.

"_Wait_-why were there pages missing from the diary?"

"Maybe she didn't want us to see something? Maybe she messed up a few pages? I don't know. I have to leave or I'm going to be late." Yu gave the curtest of replies before grabbing his jacket from the bar stool nearby. "Lock the door on your way out."

The door shut quickly. The echoing in the empty apartment was steady.

The sudden realization of being alone in their room made him feel weird. Her scent still lingered. He had no idea how the other had been able to get a moments sleep here since that night.

He quickly left the room. Moving into the living room, he only spared a glance around before heading to the door and locking it on his way out.

Waiting for the elevator, he shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to keep his mind from straying back to happenings from mere moments before.

They were going to be friends. Well, they were going to attempt it.

Yosuke had no idea just how much he was getting into though from that agreement.


End file.
